Gold, Silver and Black Magic
by Miss DinD
Summary: Young Harrigan, vampire prince, was tasked with a dangerous job- to negotiate a truce with Lord Voldemort, ruler of Wizarding Britain. Neither is what the other expected, but, together, their encounter will change everything. SLASH. LV/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The Place**

**Summary:**

**After five years of bloody civil war, the Ministry of magic had fallen and a new empire stood in its awake. Now, 16 years later, wizarding Britain fell under the totalitarian rule of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters army. Yet, the resistances grew just beyond its borders. Lights wizards, led by Albus Dumbledore, began assembling in France. Once again, it seemed, war was inevitable. **

**In this unstable climate, Queen Hretha (head vampire) sent her son , Harrigan , into Lord Voldemort's court with an important task - to negotiate a truce between vampires and wizards. As young Harrigan learns politic and pure-blood life, he became deeply entrenched in Voldemort's world- to the point when he could never leave, or rather Voldemort would never allow him to leave.**

**WARNING: SLASH Voldemort/Harry and other potential couples.**

**Rated M for violence, minor sensuality and (possibly) strong language. Read at your own risk, mwahahahaha!**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associates are properties of J K Rowling and Warner Brothers.

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

The lounge outside Lord Voldemort's office was surprisingly simple. The room was airy, elegant and functional. Few leather couches surrounded a round table. Wooden bookcases were found at all sides of the room; they were stuffed full of books and documents, that outlines Britain's constitution and laws. Other than the big skull and snake symbol ( Britain's national symbol) embroiled on the carpet, the room looked almost identical to any lawyer's office. It was hard to believe that the British ruler lies just beyond these doors.

Normally, this place was deserted. After all, Lord Voldemort was not known for his warm hospitality. Usually anyone who passed through these doors was either a Death Eater, or a terrified, crying mess, or both.

However, two strangers were here today. One of them was a tall, brunet man in his mid twenties. The man had pale skin and a strong build. He clutched onto his briefcase, while arguing heatedly with the receptionist. The other was really a boy. He wore a large, black cloak with his face hidden under the hood. He stood by the taller man, listening to their arguments with boredom.

" Look," the taller man weaved a letter in the receptionist's face. " It clearly says, here, that we are summoned to see the Dark Lord. TODAY. Right NOW."

The young woman shook her head, " ah, but I don't see your names on the schedule. I'm sorry. But the Dark Lord is a terribly busy man. You must have an approved appointment in order to see him. "

" But we made the bloody appointment," shouted the man, " TWO bloody months ago. And…and you had summoned us to this office for the fifth time! WHAT! You are going to turn us away for the fifth time too?"

He leaned forward and snarled at the receptionist. She could see the anger swirling in his eyes and his fangs grew longer, pass his lips.

_They are vampires,_ she reminded herself, shuddering in disgust.

" Please have a seat, sir," she tried to smile at him. " I'll see what I can do."

" NO! YOU HAVE A SEAT!" The vampire's voice grew deeper and nastier. A strange transformation rippled through his body. His hair grew longer and began to change colour. His muscles bulged out and tore seams off his shirt. Effortless, the vampire ripped a chuck of wood from the desk counter. He swiped his clawed hands at the woman.

"HOW ABOUT I BREAK YOUR PRETTY, LITTLE NECK AND THEN...WE WILL SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO."

She shrieked and drew her wand. Finally, the boy spoke up,

" Stop it, Alan. "

He place his hand on the vampire's shoulder and stopped his action. Once calmer, the vampire transformed back its human form. He picked up his briefcase and murmured,

" Sorry, your highness."

The boy patted the man's back. With a wave of his hand, he wandlessly disarmed the woman.

" Miss Elliot, is it? " He said, reading from her name tag. His voice was soft, pleasant and calming, it reminded the receptionist of nightingale's song.

" Please, don't be alarmed. I apologize on behalf of my companion. It's just that we are very tired and eager to meet the Dark Lord. But…mmmm… he's not in today, is he? "

" Ah…" grasped the receptionist. " How…how did you know?"

The boy chuckled, but ignored her question. He removed his hood and leaned toward her.

Miss Elliot grasped again. The boy was beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful person she had ever seen. He looked about sixteen years old. Slender and lean, he stood with a proud stance and smiled gently at her. His skin was the characteristic pallid white of vampires. Yet, under the light, his pale skin didn't look strange or unhealthy, instead they were flawless like porcelain.

He had large, green eyes, which were in the brightest shade of green. And they burned with such an intensity, so brilliantly that Miss Elliot found she couldn't look away. His long, curly, black hair framed his face. The boy's hair were a bit unruly, but oddly perfect for his innocent demeanour. The only flaw on his face was the lighting-shaped scar on his forehead. Overall, Miss Elliot found that she couldn't believe the boy was a vile vampire, he looked more like an angel, who accidentally wondered onto the Earth.

The boy gently touched the receptionist's face. His hand was cold as ice, and that was enough to shook Miss Elliot out of her stupor. He asked,

" Well, Miss. Do you mind telling me where the Dark Lord is? You see, we have urge business to discuss with him."

Something in his eyes forced Miss Elliot to tell the truth, " I don't where he is. I mean… I heard that he'll be in Ireland for the bonfire, but…"

The boy narrowed his eyes and spoke more forcefully,

" I see… Then do you know when the Dark Lord plans to see us? "

" Um… No…I mean I'm not informed about the Dark Lord's plans… but you aren't on his schedule for the next month, so… "

The boy smiled again, but this time the smile didn't reach his eyes. In that instant, he looked frighteningly alike the Dark Lord. He pulled out a document from the vampire's briefcase and tossed it onto the counter.

" Please inform Lord Voldemort that Harrigan Hretha, representative of Queen Hretha and Etoile clan, requests an audience with him. I wish to discuss with him, _in person_, regarding our land dispute in Northern Wales. This document, here, outlines our offers and demands. I believe that the Dark Lord will find our deal…ah… most irresistible."

"So… both I and my little friend here, " the boy pointed the vampire, who growled at Miss Elliot. " _Both of us_ would greatly appreciate it, if you will promise to pass this file along. What do you say, Miss receptionist?"

Miss Elliot accepted the files shakily. The two visitors began to leave.

" Oh, one more thing, Miss Elliot, please relay this message to the Dark Lord, " said the boy, calm with a saccharin voice, as he stood by the door. " First, let me express my admiration for your glorious nation. I feel that someone as brilliant as the Dark Lord understands diplomacy's importance and we would be honoured to do business with him."

" However, if he is not interested in our service, please, just let us know and we will leave. No trouble intended. I am not here to inconvenience his lordship. Just… let me make this clear, _respect _is not given, but earned. Our clan's respect … and alliance …is highly sort after. If Britain is not interested, plenty others are…."

The boy turned around one last time. He gave the receptionist a toothy grin, sending shivers down her spine.

" For example, France. "

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

This Fic is the result of random ideas between me and my friend. So I don't even know where it is going…

Please leave a review with comments/ suggestions on what you would like to see… or to not see. Let me know if the fic is too weird.

Alsooooo, did anyone go see the new movie? How is it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Man**

Warning: SLASH: LV/HP

Rated: M! M! M!

Disclaimer: I own my laptop; J K Rowling owns Harry Potter; that's how the world rolls.

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

The vampire and the boy strolled along Hogsmeade Village, heading towards their lodging. Neither was happy with today's work. The boy's detest for the village only grew, when he noticed everyone blatantly staring at them. One idiot, in fact, was ogling so hard that he walk straight into a tree.

" Um… your highness, " said Alan, the vampire, as he pointed to the boy's hood.

" Oh, right."

The boy remembered that he forgot to cover his face. After putting on the hood, the boy pulled out his wand and cased a _Repairo_ charm on Alan's clothes. There, now they don't look like a hobo and a Veela walking down the street. _Much better._

" Sorry about today," murmured Alan. " Ugh, it's just those fu-" he cased a quick glance at the boy, "er… those annoying bureaucrats. What the bloody hell are they playing at?"

" Hm, relax, " the boy said impassively. " Now, don't work yourself up. Or you just play right into their hands. I suspect_… no_, _I know _that they are delaying the meeting on purpose. They want to play us, to rile us up, to show us who's boss. Hmmm…Fucking juvenile tactic."

A small smile tagged at the boy's lips, when he saw the shocked look on Alan's face. _Ha, who did they think he was- a real fairytale prince? _

" But, you highness-"

" Please, call me _Harry_."

" Right…. But, your highness-" Alan hesitated, "er… Harry, The Queen specifically said we need to get this deal sort out! Soon… within a month, at the latest. We need to start project Encampment this year…so that means we can't miss the Winter Solstice. "

" Yes, yes. I am well aware of that." The boy weaved his hand. Then, despite himself, he lied out loud, "Don't worry, I've got this under control."

Internally, Harry cringed. Oh, he had no idea how to proceed. But he can't give up, because he so desperately, desperately wanted to please his mother- the magnificent, graceful Queen Hretha, head of Etoile clan and leader of vampires everywhere.

At this point, Harry was willing to do anything for his mission. He wanted… no, he _needed_ to prove to those pompous elders that _she_ had made the right choice in choose him and that _he_ was worthy. Both he and Voldemort's court knew the ultimatum was coming up. Harry felt like he had no choice: if a duel to the death was what they want… then Harry was determined to give it to them.

However, outwardly, Harry appeared assertive and calm, like a good, little vampire prince should be.

He said to Alan, " I need you to deliver a letter to mother, tonight… Inform her of the situation, I want her to start inspecting alternative options... And, oh, we need to make sure the British government _respect_ our prerogative… alright? We need to make it loud and clear- that this will be done on our turf. _They need us_. "

Alan cheered, " Yes! That's what I'm talking about. We need to go the offensive! …Hit them where it hurts!" He punched the air in excitement, bring a sprint into his steps.

Harry rolled his eyes. _If only things were that simple._

" Oh? " He asked sarcastically, " where's that?"

Alan shrugged and flashed Harry a aloof grin. His vampire fangs glistened in dawn's light, which somehow eased their menace.

" How old are you, Alan? " asked Harry, incredulous at how enthusiastic this vampire can be.

" Twenty-six."

" No, I mean how old are you, _really_?"

"Twenty-six!" Alan smiled. " And it has been thirty years since my rebirth, if that's what you're asking. "

" So, you are about fifty?" Harry deadpanned, "Yet… you still act like a hot-blooded teenager."

At first, Alan didn't seem offended by his comment as he continued to grin wildly. His golden eyes looked far into the distance, unfocused yet intense; they gave the same look that Harry often saw on his mother's face.

Alan replied, " Ah, off course, you are right… Harry. You see, the truth is… we _have to _act our age, _our human age_…or else insanity will descend upon us. For us, immortality is a blessing as well as a curse. Eternality is very, very long… In the end, we'll… just have to carry on."

Harry suddenly realized that he crossed a line and ducked his head in guilt. They completed the rest of their journey in silence, as the night slowly descended upon the village.

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

Harry stumbled around Hogsmeade at mid-night. Alan had already left for Wales with Harry's letter. He said he'll return within a day, hopefully armed with good news.

Vampires were at their most power during night-time. The darkness, the traitorous moon and wandering stars, all bought them closer to their master- Death- and ,in return, Death blessed his children with powers beyond mere mortals' imagination. Their powers were of a different sort than wizards and witches' magic. _Different_, _but just as potent. _Too bad most wizards can't recognize that fact.

Harry giggled and shed his cloak. He tossed the blasted thing on the ground and set it on fire. Oh, the weather was too nice to hide under a cloak. In fact, he should go for a swim- naked.

The rational part of his mind screamed at him, telling him it was a bad idea and he was too drunk. However, Harry shrugged it off. Yes, he probably shouldn't have drunk a whole bottle of Firewhiskey. Yes, he really shouldn't have made that bet with those goblins. But he was so frustrated with everything. It wasn't like he has plans for tomorrow, anyways.

Oh, right. Back to the swim. In his intoxicated state, Harry wandered around dreamily, determined to find a pool. Then, he saw it, Hogwarts shining in the distant. The regal castle stood on a cliff, high above and only a short walk away from Hogsmeade.

_Hmmm, didn't mother say there's a lake at Hogwarts or something, _Harry thought. Might be worth an investigation.

Hogwarts was emptied out for the summer. The medieval castle stood guard over Hogsmeade. Her immense stone wall towered overhead. They were grey, impenetrable, and , despite thousands of years of wear, still looked brand new. The only sign of her true age was enormous trees that dotted her grounds. Blooming like huge umbrella, their roots reached deep into the earth, intertwining with Hogwarts' ward and , together, they created a network of life and magic that bestow upon the castle-the ultimate defence.

She was, foremost, the pinnacle jewel of Scottish wizarding community and was as magnificent as his mother had told him.

Skipping and giggling ,Harry circled the school, looking for an entrance. The vibration of its magic ticked his senses, sending out a clear warning to all those who dares to enter uninvited.

The ward encasing the castle was unlike anything Harry had seen. It was ancient, robust and infallible. Protections around the school were build upon thousands years old magic, growing stronger with each successive generation that adds their own spells and enchantments.

With so much magic layered on top of one another, Harry found it impossible to break through the ward. He recognized some of the ward's foundational enchantments and ,instantly, he realized that Hogwarts' founders were very serious about safety. Oh yes, they were aiming to maim, not only to warn, any potential intruders.

On any other day, when his mind is clearer, Harry would have given up. But not today… the castle was too beautiful to pass up. Harry thought he felt her calling his name- _an invitation._

Harry cast a detection charm and found the weakest point in the ward. It was near the back of the school, close to a dark forest. Then, Harry carefully positioned himself and poured layers upon layers of protection charms on himself. At last, he was ready. Like he had done so a hundred times before, Harry wrapped his magic around his hands like a glove. Reaching out slowly, he made contact with the ward.

" Ahhh, " hissed Harry in pain.

At once, Hogwarts' magic pushed back. Her ward converged on his hand, slashing and tearing at him, determined to grind the foreign magic into a million pieces. Harry grasped but stood his ground. He extended his magic even more, sending the ward into a frenzy .

" There, there, " whispered Harry, using a soft, comforting tone that one often uses with a child. "Please, don't be alarmed. I do not wish to harm you or your students. See-"

He allowed her magic to completely cover him. It coiled around him, caressing him and searching him for the truth, ready to lash out the moment it finds any mal-intention in his mind. Harry felt it tightening around his throat, so tight that he can't breath.

Suddenly, it was gone. Harry entered the ward.

Simultaneously exhausted and exhilarated, Harry felt the lingering effect of Hogwarts' magic. It was like he was drunk on magic. Oh, and now he can hear her calling out for him, clearly and urgently. Harry quickly ran toward the castle.

However, someone block his way.

It was a man talking to a tree. In his hazy state of mind, at first, Harry thought the man was a hallucination… or a nightmare. The amount of menace and power emitting from the man just didn't seem possible.

_Oh well, maybe he's master Death, _Harry giggled,_ I shall go greet him._

" Hellooooo!" cheered Harry as he walked toward the man.

"Fine weather, isn't? Perfect for checking up on your wards. " He patted the tree that the man was speaking to. Harry yelled at the tree,

" HELLO! Madame Hogwarts. Hi…. My name is Harrigan Hretha. I'm honoured to be invited into your home. I must say, you look especially lovely tonight."

He beamed at the tree and at the man. The man was momentarily stunned by him. Oh, Harry recognized that look. It was the look that people tend to give him when they meet him for the first time, which was usually followed by unwanted seduction or lustful advances.

However, this man merely looked bored.

He asked in a cold voice, " How did _you_ get in here?"

" I walked."

" TELL THE TRUTH," He commanded again, this time he looked into Harry's eyes.

Instantly, Harry felt a dull pain pecking at his brain. _Ah legilimency_, Harry smirked, _two can play that game_. He forceful pushed the man's mind away, throwing in a few attacks of his own as souvenir.

" I am telling the truth. _I walked. _In fact, Hogwarts invited me in herself. See-"

Impulsively, Harry reached up to touch the man's face with his right hand. The residue of the ward's magic remained strong on his hand, fitting snugly like a warm mitten. Surely the man can recognize this.

But... something was off. Harry frowned, although the man's skin was warm to the touch ( indicating he was human after all), his magic was strange. His magic was pure darkness and impossibly strong. It raged like infernos of Hell, more powerful and intoxicating than anything Harry had encounter.

Harry's mind cleared up considerably. His survival instinct kicked in and he jerked away on instinct.

But it was too late. The man griped his wrist and pulled him closer. He forced Harry to look up at him. Then, Harry saw him smile.

In the pale moonlight, Harry could see the man's face clearly. He was in his late twenties (or early thirties, it's hard to tell). He was a head taller and very ,very handsome, with dark hair and the most…crimson eyes? Maybe it was the alcohol, but Harry thought he could possibly be the most attractive person he had ever seen.

However, Harry was in no mood to enjoy himself. Somehow, the perfectly nice smile on the man's perfectly handsome face looked extremely sinister. As the man's body pressed closer, Harry felt his muscles tense and every cell in his body screamed for him to run.

He leaned in to whisper in Harry's ears, " I see… she did invited you, didn't she? However, this castle belongs to me... And I don't recall giving my permission. So… my little intruder, _what shall I do with you?_ " His lips intentionally brushed against the boy's cheek, causing him to shiver.

Harry reacted. In one swift motion, Harry used his right elbow to struck the man's stomach and drew his wand with his left hand. Then, he threw two blasting curse at the man.

His spells blew the man back, but the recoil also knocked Harry off his feet. After the dust cleared, Harry saw the man getting up. He wasn't wounded. There wasn't even a cut on his robe. In fact, he looked perfect, like the spells hadn't touched him at all.

Harry scrambled back to put some distance between them. _Oh shit. _

" Sorry about that, " murmured Harry. " I shouldn't have done it… but you did initiate with hostile action. And I'm not going to hesitant to defend myself." Harry scanned the surrounds, looking for an escape. _Hey, if you can't win, run._

" Hostile action? " The man's red eyes swirled brighter." What I'm thinking about to doing to you right now, little intruder, _can't_ be adequately described as _hostile._"

Harry can't tell if he was angry or amused. He gripped his wand as the man circled him slowly. He regarded Harry coolly, his eyes glint like an animal mocking its prey.

With danger approaching, Harry instantly calmed himself down.

Harry snapped, " Fine. Then, what do you want?"

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

=^.^=

Lesson of the day: Ladies (and gentlemen), don't get drunk, visit a dark forest next to a castle in Scotland, and meet a strange, handsome man… 'cause you never know who this guy might be. Mwahahaha. I'm serious.

Thank you so much for the reviews! They give me motivation to write. It's cheesy, I know, but true. ( I know this is a bad place to stop… but I need to rewrite their dialogue, so it'll take a while 'cause finals are coming up. T_T)

P.S. I got a suggestion from **Naila93 **saying that I should post longer chapters with fewer updates. I quite like that idea, that way it gives me more time to correct my grammar and stuff…

What do you guys think? Do you prefer longer chapters with fewer updates or shorter chapters with more updates?


	3. Chapter 2b

**Chapter 2 continued… **

_Harry snapped, " Fine. Then, what do you want?" _

Boy and man stared at each other, assessing and probing one another.

Finally, the man spoke, " Nothing… at the moment. You merely overreacted… Normally, _child_, you would be dead by now. However… luck for you, I'm in a good mood today." To Harry's surprise, the man reached out to shake his hand.

Hesitant, Harry accepted.

" Harrigan Hretha, is it?" The man said, " Queen Hretha's son, I presume... From the Etoile clan? Ah, if I remember correctly, you are representing her clan for the Wales treaty negotiation?"

The man held onto Harry's hand longer than necessary. His grip was like iron. Harry felt a strange sensation as their magic reached out to touch one another. His skin burned hot where their hands met. Harry felt his heart race in anticipation- although anticipation for what, he doesn't know.

" Yes, that is correct, " replied Harry, while trying to pull his hand away. " And you are?"

" Hn, me? I'm just a professor... I'm sure you never heard of me."

" BULLSHIT! " shouted Harry, his magic suddenly lashed out and it forced the man to drop his hand. "How stupid do you think I am? A man of your calibre is ,at least, at the level of the Headmaster. "

" Well, then, I suppose that's true." He chucked, " I'll be the Headmaster of Hogwarts… more or less."

Harry searched his brain for the man's name. Alcohol-induced cloudiness still slogged his memory and tonight's excitement certainly didn't help. _Who is the Headmaster of Hogwarts?… _Ugh, he really should have read those files Alan prepared for him.

" SNAPE!" He suddenly recalled, "Headmaster Snape?"

" That'll be me, " answered the man. Harry thought he saw a teasing smile on the man's thin lips, but the smile vanished as soon as it appeared. " I must say, for a diplomat, your severe lack of social knowledge truly astonishes me. Tis tis… That is why- I always say- never send a child to do man's work."

" I assume you I'm more than capable," retorted Harry angrily.

" Is that so?…" This time, an actually teasing smile appeared on his lips. " I apologize. So I suppose the negotiation is going well. Shall I expect to read about it in tomorrow's papers? "

" Well, you should! " Harry sputtered, "if your git of a lord actually shows up for work, once in a while."

The man chucked again. "Ah, the passion of youth... You really are too young for this. In fact, I see you are not even old enough to be a _real_ vampire." The man pointed to Harry's wand.

" _Not yet… _" snarled Harry. " Mother feels that isn't appropriate for me to … turn... just yet."

Harry was simultaneously annoyed and surprised that this man managed to figure out the truth so soon. Although , now Harry thinks about it, it is quite obvious that he is still human, because he can still use his wand.

Vampires can not use wands. Wands are for wizards and vampires are , most definitely, not wizards. More precisely, vampirism meant to embrace Death so wholly and sincerely that one must give up all trances of humanity - including a wizard's magic core… A sort of an exchange- _a sacrifice -_ in order to gain Master Death's favour.

_Yes, it is true. _Harry has not yet received the gift of vampirism. Normally, this was a touchy subject for him. Harry can't recall how many times someone back at home made fun of his mortality. ( Harry's preferred response is to curse them into next week… pity this man's too strong for that.)

If all goes according to plan, then Harry still had six mortal years left. The Empirical Vampirial laws specifically forbid the creation of youngling under the age of 22. Therefore, technically, Harry had not been officially coroneted as the vampire prince. He was, as of this moment, still a wizard.

In truth, Harry wasn't sure he wants to turn. A wizard's magic is at odds with vampire's power. One can not co-exist with the other. If he was to turn, then he would have to give up his magic… to never to touch his wand again. And that, at least right now, seemed to Harry like a fate far worst than death. But he was not going to let this pompous bastard know his secret.

" Is that so? I presume, you are planning to turn when you are of age? " The man's question pulled Harry from his thoughts.

" _Off course_. My heritage is a gift- a blessing of honour, power and eternal life. Hn, it not something I expect _you mortals _to be able to understand. "

The man chuckled again, " I wouldn't be sure about that. Eternal life… I'm very knowledgeable on that particular subjects, if I do say so myself. "

He stalked toward Harry. His red eyes stared intently into the boy's green ones. As if reading his mind, the man said,

" The certainty in your voice does not match what I see in your beautiful eyes, little intruder. Yessss… you are too young to understand. I believe I can help you to understand… _your heart_."

" Um… help?"

" Yes. Given how much Hogwarts enjoyed your company, I do believe you must visit again. Perhaps we shall have tea."

" Um… tea?"

" Yes, tea. Is the little princeling scared of tea?" mocked the man, his face was now only inches away from the boy.

" Fine, I accept. " snapped Harry, before he could stop himself.

_Wait… what is he doing? Shouldn't he be trying to escape? _Harry shook his head, somehow he felt like he just stepped into a trap.

" I mean… fine, if an opportunity presents itself. After all, I'm… um…very busy."

" Opportunities are plenty." The man weaved his hand. " I'm sure one will present itself- _very soon_."

" Right… " replied Harry cautiously. " It's a pleasure meeting you. Headmaster Snape, Madam Hogwarts."

Once again, Harry bowled to the tree. " I must be on my way…"

Abruptly, Harry used his wand to conjure up a sand storm. Using that as cover, Harry quickly slipped away before the man could say anything.

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

Lord Voldemort chucked as he watched the boy retreat into the darkness.

_Oh, what an exquisite creature,_ he thought. He hasn't been so entertained in ages_. _No one dared to speak to him so candidly in… hmmm, he can't remember the last time someone had spoken to him so and still lived to see another sunrise.

_Hmmm…perhaps it is time for the vampires to get that meeting, after all._

MMMMMMMMM-mwahahahaha!-MMMMMMMMM

=^.^=

Thank you so MUCH for the REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU! ( Purely platonic , off course….)

I hope I made this point clear: in order to become a vampire, one must give up their magical abilities. ( Equivalent exchange…* cough cough*) I will expand on the subject later, but I figure there must be a trade-off or else everyone will turn, since they can get eternal youth. ( Imagine how much $ one can save on cosmetics.)

Harry is NOT a vampire right now. He is 16 right now and he is suppose to turn at 22... Whether of not he go through with it, well, that's for me to know and you to find out.

I'll post the new chapter after the new year… probably.

Happy Holiday, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year or whatever… ho, ho, ho?


End file.
